<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Hey Kaito..." by iiC0ffeeCup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456911">"Hey Kaito..."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiC0ffeeCup/pseuds/iiC0ffeeCup'>iiC0ffeeCup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiC0ffeeCup/pseuds/iiC0ffeeCup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gay Vocaloids? Two gay Vocaloids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagamine Len/Kaito, kaito - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Hey Kaito..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off a Vocaloid AU I have but the context isn't needed to read this lol</p><p>Might post a story for the AU but prolly not now since I have so many unfinished things </p><p>But after writing this I have the urge to write angst huehuehuehue-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Kaito...what made you decide to love me?”</p><p>Kaito nearly choked when asked the question, eventually being able to swallow down his spit without it becoming an issue. It was a hot day, with the sun shining about outside. Len and Kaito were currently at Kaito's place, relaxing in front of a fan beside the bed. It didn't help with the crippling heat, but it was still worth the attempt.</p><p>Here Len and Kaito are, laying down and cuddling despite the uncomfortable warmth it created. Despite that, it was still worth it, as being in the comfort of one another was something that outweighed the heat between them.</p><p>Kaito was left completely off guard when asked the question, having to take a moment to regain his composure. He looks into Len's ocean blue eyes, configuring his response.</p><p>"What do you mean…?" Kaito stares into his eyes intently, his dark blue gaze making it almost obvious that he had no idea as to why Len would even consider asking a question like that. Not that it was wrong, per say, but Len wasn't one to express his thoughts so vocally. </p><p>Len's eyes looked away for a moment before meeting up with his lover's once more.</p><p>"Just crossed my mind, that's all."</p><p>Him and Kaito both knew there was a deeper meaning to his sudden question, but it's something Kaito can press on about later.</p><p>For now, he should just answer the question.</p><p>Kaito shuffles in his spot before sighing, a gentle hand resting on the small of Len's back.</p><p>"Well... it wasn't a decision, really…it was more like…" Kaito thinks of the right word for it, "a realization."</p><p>Kaito saw a look of confusion come across Len's face, so he continued.</p><p>"Back when we were still friends... I never thought of us as anything more than that. It wasn't until I saw you and Miku kiss that made me realize...you know…" Kaito chuckles a bit, "how much I loved you as more than a friend."</p><p>Len's face turns an adorable red, looking to the side as he pressed deeper into Kaito's chest. Kaito's heart melted at the adorable sight before him as he combed Len's soft blonde hair with his fingers.</p><p>"...I love you, Kaito."</p><p>Kaito felt like crying at his words. Never has Len decided to say those words so openly before. It felt so, so amazing. Hundreds of words could describe how he felt, but only four words were all he needed to say.</p><p>"I love you too, Len."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>